His Bestie
by iluvaqt
Summary: Thea called her his bestie. To him she was a lot more than that. Spoils for 3x20. Another Jet fic.


Olicity Jet one-shot. Spoilers 3x20

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and their stories belong to their respective owners. Please don't repost. This story is not for profit and is purely for fan entertainment purposes only.

* * *

[Ext. Jet, private airstrip]

Felicity helped John unload the suitcases from the trunk of the car and looked up to see Thea and Malcolm climb out of the van Oliver had driven. She did her best to keep the scowl off her face but from John's cough next to her, she knew she hadn't been completely successful.

Lugging her computer bag over her shoulder and extracting the handle of her carry on, she made her way up the stairs. Leaving John to get the rest of the equipment into the cargo hold.

She had picked a seat that had a small table in front of it and froze when she saw Malcolm comfortably settle into the seat opposite.

Inwardly, she fumed. It wasn't a small jet. There were plenty of seats, granted they weren't all lazyboys but really, she was going to have to endure looking at his mug for 14 hrs?

"We need you. Oliver might trust you but I don't. So let me just tell you this. I don't have slick ninja skills, I'm pants at archery and guns make me nervous but all I need is Wi-Fi and I will destroy you. You can kiss goodbye any slushy cushy assets you think you've squirrelled away and the best you can hope for is living out of a trash can waiting for the Feds to catch up with you. Which won't be very long because I'll make sure they've got a hot trail leading right to you."

"Wow," Thea breathed.

Felicity whirled around to find Thea, Oliver, and John standing behind her wearing a mixture of expressions of wary amusement and awe.

"What? You said I had to play nice. This is me being nice. If I wasn't being cordial, I would just take him down the second he sets a toe wrong and leave him out to dry. Nice means giving him fair warning at least."

Oliver let out a long breath but didn't argue, he just shook his head with a small smile.

"Now I know why you're the one Ollie wanted. Isabel Rochev's got nothing on you." Their mother had argued with Oliver over his choice of EA extensively saying she wasn't qualified and she had no experience and he couldn't afford to take the risk as CEO when the company was already in so much turmoil. Granted that was all their mother's fault but it didn't stop her from saying her piece every chance she could. Thea offered her a high five, and Felicity took it. "Please say you'll be my new bestie."

Felicity watched her for sincerity and when she found no trace of teasing in her face, she gave Thea a demure smile. "Sure," she said warmly.

"Awesome," she said with a bounce in her step. She saw Oliver's serious face fall back into place and sighed inwardly. Felicity couldn't do all the heavy lifting where getting her brother out of a flunk was concerned. "You know how to share right, Ollie? She's one of your only besties but she needs woman time."

She heard Dig protest under his breath, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Thea brushed him off. Bros don't count as besties. Dig was Ollie's big brother from another mother. Oliver had only had one bestie before and that was Tommy, but he was gone. She hadn't thought anyone could fill those shoes but Felicity was managing it all okay.

Thea watched Oliver blush and fluster and look adorably confused. Had he forgotten Felicity was a woman and not a go-to search engine/team glue?

"You know, shoe shopping, mani and pedi, trashy mags and pajama vegathons. Girl's Night," she said with an excited grin. "I haven't done one of those in so long... Too long," she said with a put upon huff.

Felicity watched their exchange with amusement and it didn't escape her notice that this easy banter and relaxed air these siblings shared made Malcolm bristle with distaste. She smirked at him. Well boo hoo for him, he made his bed a long time ago. Now he had to live with that. She sat in her seat and pondered that some more. One could argue that she'd made some pretty big foul ups herself. Felicity sighed. Ray wasn't a bad person, he just wasn't the man for her.

It only took him threatening and outing Oliver for her to realize that. Her mother's disapproval was just the icing on that already baked cake.

Oliver took a seat on the lounge next to Thea and buckled in.

Felicity tucked her bag in the wall compartment securely before seeing to her own seatbelt so that she was ready for take off. She could hardly wait till they were in the air so she coils start working.

[Int. Jet]

Felicity had been researching members of the League, financial records, family history and combing through Intel ARGUS had built over the over the ten years during Amanda's tenure. The reference information spanned more than a century.

She reached for her coffee absently and brought it to her lips. The stone cold liquid touched her tongue and the separated curdling milk taste nearly made her throw up a little in her mouth. How long had she been working? Once glance at her phone gave the answer. She'd been at this for three hours straight.

Looking around the cabin she saw that Thea was asleep on the lounger, a light throw covering her. John she knew was co piloting and she didn't expect to see him unless he was taking a bathroom break. Malcolm turned from looking out the window, no doubt his freaky ninja skills had told him she was watching. He gave her a questioning raised eyebrow and a twitch of a smile. Where had Oliver gotten too? She shouldn't have to suffer his BFF alone. Her stomach decided to remind her that the last time she'd eaten was a chicken salad for lunch. Now that she was no longer distracted she was starving.

Growling slightly, she stood and snatched up her spoiled coffee.

"No offer for a beverage service?"

Felicity fixed him with a frosty glare. "Unless you want it laced with iocaine?"

At his dismissive but amused smile, Felicity took it to mean he understood that she was never going to do more than endure his presence. He was a necessary evil. He was a fount of firsthand knowledge of their most fearsome enemy turned tentative ally. He was an asset. And she knew that in his own weird, twisted way, he cared about the Queen siblings and with their many enemies, protectors like Merlyn weren't to be dismissed so lightly.

Still musing over her thoughts she ran smack into a wall. Well not really a wall. Oliver. Although he sort of was...a wall that is...of well defined solid muscle under tanned tattooed surprisingly soft skin. She shook her head to clear her nonsense waxing poetic over his prefect pectorals to notice the large coffee stain on his nice merino sweater.

Her eyes flew up to his and he quirked an eyebrow no doubt in anticipation of her legendary rambling to cover her nervousness.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me fix this."

She grabbed his hand and marched them down the narrow passage to the tiny bathroom near the sleeping area at the tail end of the plane.

Oliver followed her with a bemused smile, wondering what she was up to and if he should draw attention to the fact that her fingers were tucked between his and this was the first time they had ever held hands while not under some form of duress. His smile grew and he consciously squeezed her hand a little tighter, enjoying the cool softness of her skin against his rough warmth.

She pulled him through the miniature door and he turned at the last second so that his shoulders wouldn't catch the door frame. She urged him to sit on the padded toilet seat and started tugging at his sweater.

He frowned at her and shifted nervously. He watched her face but she seemed not to notice his attention, fully absorbed in her task.

"Up," she commended and he dutifully raised his arms. She had the sweater up over his head pretty efficiently. And left out a small huff of impatience when she noticed it had gone right through to his white undershirt. "Well that's gotta go too."

He considered protesting, he couldn't move himself but he wasn't sure it was a good idea being in this close a proximity to her, half naked, knowing that she was no longer with Ray 'piss him off' Palmer.

She took off his shirt and turned to put them both in the sink. Running water over the stains, she pumped the liquid soap and started rubbing. Focused on her task she said, "I promise you washing them straight away they'll be good as new. You won't even see a mark." Her eyes darted up and blue connected with blue in the mirror.

She stilled and he watched her gaze slide over his scarred torso. He fought to remain seated and no immediately retreat. Even though he worked out shirtless a lot, it was for a purpose. This... This felt like he was being examined and even though logically it made zero sense, since she had seen his upper body plenty of times, even patched him up herself a handful of those, he couldn't help feeling like he was imperfect, ugly and flawed. That the outside reflected the inside, that she would finally see his soul and run. That she would see this broken, tainted man who had hurt her enough already and finally give up completely. He'd already pushed her enough that she'd distanced herself emotionally before.

Felicity turned off the tap and put her hand to his scruff covered cheek.

"All this, it did bother me." He flinched but she merely smiled at him and framed his face with her other hand. "Silly Oliver, not the way you think. It bothered me that anyone was capable of inflicting that kind of pain on a person."

His eyes clouded and his throat closed up. He was exactly that kind of person. If she knew the things he'd done to ordinary people, one in particular guilty of nothing more than being an unwitting pawn in China's plans, she would be horrified, disgusted.

Felicity brushed her thumb over his cheek trying to soothe the tension from his body.

"I know who you are, Oliver. You're a survivor and I know you're ashamed of your past. Just like Sara hated what the League made her, you hate yourself for what those years away on the Island, in Hong Kong and Russia and where ever else you might have ended up turned you into." She smiled at him softly. "I know who you are." She put her hand over his heart. "You're the man who will sacrifice himself to protect the innocent. You live a half life because you think it's the only way."

Oliver reached up for her wrists and took them from his face. He stood up and she moved back to give him room, reluctantly dropping her arms away. He didn't release her though. Even though he knew he needed the distance, even the half a foot the small space allowed, it was helping him breathe but he couldn't let her go yet.

"I think about it you know," she said wistfully.

He wasn't sure he could trust his voice but he needed to ask anyway. She was studying him with such intensity, a regretful look in her eyes that he had to know what she was thinking. "About what?" he prompted gently.

"I wonder if things would have been different if I hadn't walked away from you in the hospital that night."

Oliver felt his stomach twist in reminder of how much it had hurt for her to shut him down completely and walk away. He needed her. He wanted her. He just wasn't sure how to put it into words that he couldn't be the Oliver Queen everyone expected him to be, that he might fail her expectations, that he was afraid but he wanted her... Needed her... Desperately. He still did. He didn't feel that he had a right to have any desires, to ask anymore of her than she already gave him. The Hood/Arrow consumed his life, he didn't want it to ruin hers. She deserved more than that, she deserved so much more than a empty shell like him. He was fractured so many times over he wasn't sure he could ever be while again. He was poison. Everyone he touched, he tainted, destroyed... He got people killed. Every time he closed his eyes he saw their faces and he woken in a panicked cold sweat more than once because the face he'd seen was hers.

Felicity felt a shudder run through his body and grabbed his arm, holding one of his hands tightly, anchoring him to her.

She waited until he opened his those clear, prefect blue eyes that could convey so many different emotions. He could never hide the truth in his eyes. She saw those depths filled with self loathing and pain.

"You know, I never got to tell you because you decided to just walk away and leave me waiting for my brain to catch up to my heart but I know two things too."

Oliver blinked. His lips parting slightly as he watched her wet her lips. He squeezed her hand encouraging her, waiting for her to tell him what he both craved and feared to hear fall from her mouth.

"Firstly, I know you're a good man. You're the hardest on yourself, Oliver but don't worry because I will always to remind you of that you're worth it."

She reached up and traced along his jaw, getting him to relax it's rigid set. He saw her throat work and realized she was nervous. She set her shoulders and held her hand to his face.

"And the second thing..." She paused and watched his eyes closely, waiting a bit to make sure he was right there with her and not locked in his head of doubts and guilt. "I love you, Oliver. The man, the mask, the scars, every facet that makes you, you." She ran her fingers lightly over his wounds from Ra's. "These don't deter me. They serve as a reminder of just how strong you are, how much you have endured to survive. How much you're willing to do for the ones you love. I know I said I don't want to be a woman that you love, but that's because I wasn't ready to accept, to understand that sometimes the scars aren't just on the outside."

She sighed and squeezed his hand growing more nervous over the fact that he seemed frozen. His eyes uncharacteristically unfocused. She wrapped her arms around herself and missed how his eyes snapped to attention and his hand gravitated to her and flexed from the lack of contact.

"I really should have known better but I blame you a little for putting Malcolm Merlyn in my face. It's hard to see anything beyond that evil smirking smug face and..."

He whirled her to him, breaking her ramble and her attempt at pacing in the shoe box of a bathroom and kissed her.

He savoured the touch of her lips, the way they slid against his, the shape, feel and taste of them. He devoured the breathless little sigh that travelled from her mouth to his. This is the balm that his soul had been searching for these long torturous last few months. His heart remembered what it felt like to have her in his arms and felt lighter and beat stronger than it had in what seemed like a lifetime. He was a drowning man who had found his oasis and he wasn't sure he could deny himself this ever again. His heart skipped a beat when she pulled away.

But the dreamy look in her eyes and the smile on her lips let him live again. "Some of us mere mortals need to breathe. This is not me walking away. I can handle a maybe, Oliver. Just please don't make me wait forever."

[.cutting room floor]

He felt her fingers untangling from his and he wasn't going to have any of that. He swept her to him, crushing her to his chest. He claimed her mouth again, muffling her surprised cry and then her willing surrender.

He shifted his hands to her hips and lifted her to the bench by the sink. Stepping between her legs, he found a new reason to smile about the flared dress she was wearing. Her knees were cold where his hands caressed and when she broke away to let out a desperate moan he made use of the access she'd given with her head thrown back.

"Tell me to stop," he breathed against her throat. The sweet scent of her was intoxicating and he needed more. He wanted to kissed and explore every bit of her. He wanted to travel his hands, lips and tongue over every expanse of skin. And the noises of pleasure she was making where beginning to crack that minuscule measure he had of self restraint. "Felicity," he growled in warning.

Felicity leaned forward and bit his earlobe lightly, dragging, tugging it between her teeth. She laved at it with her tongue and felt him release a full bodied shudder. "I. Want. You," she said in reply.

Oliver felt the band snap. He took her lips hungrily and put her hands on his stomach. She made short work of his belt and he unzipped her dress. His breath leaving his chest in a rush the first time his calluses fingers palmed the bare skin of her back. For a long movement he just explored the naked smooth softness of her skin. He was in a state of uphoria. Felicity was kissing him and he was holding her like there was no tomorrow.

There very well might not be. It was a hazard of the job. The lives they'd chosen to lead.

Felicity wriggled her shoulders and dropped her arms so that he dress pooled around her hips.

Vaguely he understood that the unhindered exploration of her back meant she wasn't wearing a bra but his brain hadn't really prepared for the sight. From her blush and pleased expression he guessed that he was probably staring and gaping like a horny idiot.

Felicity knew she wasn't something to write home about in the asset department but from Oliver's intense appreciation, she figured she was more than enough for him.

"You're beautiful. Perfect," he whispered in reverence, before he proceeded to show her just how much he thought so.

She tried to be quiet she really did. But he didn't make it easy, twisting his hips and angling hers. Sucking and biting her shoulder and stealing what little oxygen she managed to get between cries and curses with his all consuming kisses.

All too soon she was shattering to pieces in his arms, falling limp and blacking out momentarily while the only part of her body capable of feeling and still functioning if erratically and involuntarily around his still hard length deep inside her.

He whispered his desire and love for her in her ear as he stroke her through the orgasm of her life before her pushed hard one last time and let out a tortured, groan of pain pleasure and let go.

She cradled his damp head against the sensitive juncture where her shoulder met her neck. It showed just how far gone she was that his breath against her skin there didn't make her body recoil. She hadn't always been sensitive there but The Count and Slade had messed with her nerves. It made her feel warm and relaxed believing that Oliver could heal everything that was broken in her. After her father had abandoned her, she had a lot of trouble letting people in. And when she did make friends sometimes she hung on too tight and a few times she'd lost a little bit of herself along the way. Like she had with Cooper and for a moment there, with Oliver too when Sara had come around.

So she was taking her mother's advice.

_"Felicity, honey, love isn't a feeling. It's an act of faith and a commitment. Love should be a verb. The ones we love will disappoint us, hurt us, sometimes even push us to our limit... But if you really love them, your love won't ever fail. Don't give up on love just because it might be hard right now. Live one day at a time. There's no such thing as this fairytale romance. He might surprise you when you least expect it. Oliver is worth it, honey. I've seen how he looks at you. Having someone's respect and being treated as an equal, that's something worth treasuring."_

In truth, with everything that was happening in their lives since her mother said those words to her, she hadn't even envisioned that anything like this could happen between them. She wanted to show her unconditional support of him, of her family, Diggle, Roy, and now Thea too. So color her surprised was an inadequate reference to describe her state of mind. Dance on air, squee with happiness surprised was close but horribly cliche and nothing about the man holding her right now was cliche. Oliver was dark, but his heart was light. He was so strong yet fragile at the same time. Like the right woman with the wrong intentions could break him. She would not be that woman. What he'd given her, what she realized he had trusted her with the first time he'd said those words to her hit her with a powerful intensity. He was still wrapped around her inside her but she never felt more connected to a person than in that moment. Here was this incredible, driven, capable man, and she had his heart in her hands. His pants around his ankles, her heels poking him unashamedly and he was smiling his sexy grin without a care in the world.

Ra's and the League looming over them like death couldn't burst her bubble of immeasurable bliss. Tomorrow would come, there was no stopping the dawn. But she wasn't afraid. It might be naive of her but she believed that together they could face anything. Their family stood united with them. They couldn't fail.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She breathed in the familiar, comforting masculine scent of him and kissed his damp skin. Her heart still beat wildly in her chest and part of her was yelling for caution, to not get ahead of herself, to steel herself against disappointment, but she knew it was futile. She was all in, head over feet and she didn't care. He was worth it.

There might never be a white dress and grand cake or dancing in their future but one thing she knew for certain was that he loved her completely. There wasn't anyone else for him. This past year had proved that beyond a doubt. As she leaned back to look at his face and caught his gaze, she could read that undeniable truth. His touch and his love was healing her hurts. One crack at a time. Perhaps someday, maybe, he'd let her do the same for him.


End file.
